Friendship: Remastered
by FUNBUMGUM
Summary: When Kira struggles with the position he is in, who can save him? Who will come and get him out of the pit of depression? With no one around who can anyone hear Kira's desperate cries for help? Can Lacus save the one she loves before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1: The Untold Secret

It was late in the afternoon in the bustling city of Orb, throughout the city people were enjoying their time underneath the warm summer sun. Though not for one person Kira Yamato, his house rested on a side of a hill; it was protected by a large fences it's staggering height intimidating all those who passed by. The fence was guarding his large estate which was attached to the hill, there lived Kira Yamato.

He was the wealthiest man in the world, who ran the most successful OS development company this era has ever seen. Much to say he wouldn't have gotten any of his success if it wasn't for his biological father Ulen Hibiki who suddenly gave the company to him. It was his father's final wish. Kira didn't know who his father was, he was never really the person you would trust for large scaled things let alone give a successful company to. But nevertheless he accepted and turned his company into an empire, and today the richest man in the world decided to sleep in; with the growing economic demand, and with the rival companies in his rear-view mirror he has been kicking it into overdrive pumping out OS creations as well as the updating the existing OS creations. His mastermind was something that no one could ever match in a thousand years.

In his darkened room, Kira laid in his bed cuddled next to his pillow as he dreamt the afternoon away. Yesterday, Kira finished updating all his existing OS creations which only had taken him 3 days of continuous work to do. His blanket had fallen onto the floor much like everything that rested on his bed the night before. The only thing that was on his bed was himself and that lone pillow that he cradled in his arms. Soon the ringing of a phone echoed throughout the home, the sound of the ring travelled through each room not until it made its way through the tiny opening underneath Kira's door. The sound slowly echoed in Kira ears causing him to wake up, he slowly rubbed his ears as he took a glance at his alarm clock "3:00pm" he muttered.

He slowly swung his legs over to the side of his bed, he slipped on his socks and with pillow still clutched in his hand he slowly made his way to his bathroom. He turned on the light, and stared at himself in the mirror "I'll shave later" he said as he rubbed his facial hair. He slowly walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. The gentle sound of the phone ringing slowly grew louder and louder

"I'm surprised the phone hasn't stopped ringing" Kira said unamused, he finally picked up the phone

"Hello?" he said as he made his way to the couch.

"Open the door!" yelled a voice from the other side

"Who are you?" Kira asked still groggy from his slumber

"Who do you think genius? It's Cagalli" she said annoyed

"You'll cook me breakfast right?" Kira asked finally waking up

"Just open the door I brought guests" Cagalli said

Kira only sighed and hung up the phone, he then walked to the door. He slowly opened the door revealing his sister accompanied by her boyfriend/Kira's bestfriend/Vice Chairperson Athrun Zala, and Kira's high school crush Lacus Clyne. Kira smiled "Yo" before he walked back into the kitchen to cook himself some food.

"Hey" Athrun said walking inside

"Hi" Lacus said following after him

Cagalli was the last one to come in.

"I see you woke up late again" Cagalli said seating down

Kira nodded "Business as usual" he poured himself coffee then sat down

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself" Lacus said worried about him "Athrun told us what you've been doing this past week"

"Only natural from a worrisome Supreme Chairwoman" Kira said taking a big gulp from his coffee "Besides all I do now is make sure we do not fall"

Athrun let out a sigh "We are literally eras ahead of the competition, you don't need to be pushing yourself. Besides as far as I know the rival companies are not as smart as our resident genius"

Kira only shrugged

Cagalli sighed "You're a 24 year old man, who spends more time working than spending time with friends. Your social life is at an all time low"

Kira stared at her before letting out a chuckled "Yeah, I'm pretty boring"

Kira stood up and glanced outside the window "To be fair friendships are basically out of the picture when you're me"

Lacus frowned "You're just not allowing them in your life"

The boy only smiled "Maybe it's safer that way" Kira then reached for something behind one of the kitchen counters before walking outside.

The 3 friends watched him walk out the door. Lacus made her way to the window as she looked past the blinds, in Kira hand he saw a cigarette. She gasped "Since when did he start smoking"

"Once he started forging his empire. He usually keeps it on the down low though" Athrun said

"But why though?" Lacus asked

Both Cagalli and Athrun shrugged "You could ask him, we'd like to know too"

Lacus sighed "You guys are that afraid to ask?"

Athrun shook his head "Not at all"

The pink haired Lacus frowned and walked out the door. Outside she saw Kira just walking around on the front lawn occasionally looking at the view or at the sky. Lacus slowly and quietly approached him hoping not to disturb him. "Hey Kira" Lacus said as she got closer to him.

Kira's eyes widened and immediately Kira threw the cigarette onto the floor stepping on it to make sure that it was out, he then turned to Lacus and smiled "Hey"

"What did you have in your hands earlier?" she asked staring at him straight in the eyes

"Oh… I had nothing, why did you ask?" Kira said coolly

"I saw you step on it with your foot" Lacus said seriously

Kira placed his hand on Lacus's head stroking her hair slightly, he only smiled "Don't worry about it" he said before walking past her and back into the house.

Meanwhile her eyes stayed fixated on the cigarette filter that layed on the ground before her. She stayed there in that one eyeing the bud on the floor. "What brought him to smoking?" she asked herself, she turned and looked back at the house.

Throughout all the years since Lacus had known Kira, she never saw Kira suffer from anything stress related, he always dealt with stress so easily that it was almost second nature for him. Kira was the person who can deal with any problem and find a way to solve it. Maybe he started smoking because of the constant buildup of stress he has been enduring since High School, or maybe it was for a whole other reason. One thing was for sure, if there was a problem that Kira was hiding then Lacus would be the one to find out.

* * *

Hey there! This is an updated chapter one! I took the time to re-read after I found my passion to write again, more chapters will be coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Ruined Trust

**Chapter 2**

When the light shined through Lacus' windows it hit the blanket that covered her small frame. She slowly turned over and slowly opened her eyes, she looked around the room as she started to familiarize herself with her surroundings. "Oh right" she said sitting up "I'm at Kira's house". She slowly got up and fixed her nightgown before she proceeded to the kitchen to have breakfast. Upon walking she was greeted "Morning" Cagalli said eating a bowl of cereal.

Lacus smiled "Morning" before she too grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Where's Athrun?" Lacus asked

"Oh he is still sleeping" Cagalli said as she dug into her cereal

"And Kira?"

"He probably went to work"

"He leaves quite early doesn't he?" Lacus said looking at the clock which read 8 AM

Cagalli smiled "Don't worry I got him to eat breakfast before he left"

Lacus smiled before she too began to eat.

The morning went by rather quickly, the two girls talked until it was late in the afternoon. Athrun had come down while they were talking and decided to join in.

"Morning ladies" Athrun said sitting down next to Cagalli

"Took you awhile" Cagalli said

"Well, you should just be happy that I'm not grumpy" Athrun said chuckling.

He took a glance at the clock "2 o'clock, Kira should be done soon" he said

"Was there anything important for him today?" Lacus asked

Athrun nodded "He is meeting up with an Executive to talk about a purchase"

"You're going to buy another company?" Cagalli asked

Athrun nodded "Well that's what we hope, if anything Kira is saving the employees and the company from bankruptcy"

"Must be harsh for the company owners" Lacus said

"Indeed, if this buy goes through Kira would be the owner of more than 5 major companies in Orb alone"

"All these companies he owns are aiding him with OS research and development?" Lacus asked

"Yeah, this should be his last buy in Orb; We are planning to expand into the PLANTS soon"

"Mister Richy-rich is planning to own the world now is he?" Cagalli said playfully

"Well his business could help with our economy" Lacus said frankly

"We would need to be approved by the Commercial Sector first before we can expand up there though"

"Ah" Cagalli replied.

"But anyways enough business talk we should get changed, I'd like to leave this house and go somewhere when Kira gets back" Athrun said getting up.

The two girls nodded "Sounds good" they said before they all went to their rooms to get changed.

* * *

When they all got changed they waited in the living room for the guest of honour to show up. When suddenly they heard the door swing open.

"Yeah that 's great, maybe we can get together sometime this week to discuss the details?" Kira said

"Just called my PA and she'll set you up with a time" he continued.

"Alright, see you soon" Kira hanging up.

He walked into the living room "Oh hello" Kira said waving

"Who were you talking to?" Cagalli asked

"None of your business, why are you all dressed nicely?" Kira asked

"We have decided to head out" Athrun said

"Cool, have fun" Kira said as he started to walk towards his room

Lacus giggled "You're coming with us"

Kira stopped "What?"

"Yeah you're coming with us so get out of your work clothes and get some normal clothes on" Cagalli said

Kira only sighed "I was going to use this day to do some paperwork though"

"Work comes second, friends and family comes first" Cagalli said

Kira just started at her "First time she considers me 'family' he thought. "Fine I'll tag along" He said before he went to his room to change. Cagalli nodded and the three waited for him in the living room.

"Geez how long does it take him to change? It's not like we're going on a date" Cagalli said annoyed.

"I can hear that!" said Kira from inside his room

"Well then hurry up!" Cagalli yelled

"Alright" He said finally coming out of his room as he fixed the watch he had around his wrist.

"I'm finally ready to go, whose car will we be taking?" He asked

"Yours of course" Cagalli said

Kira only sighed "Alright, let's go" he said as he walked past the living room and out the front door.

"Rude" Cagalli only said before she followed suit.

"Those two never change do they?" Lacus said smiling

"I guess not, now come on or Kira will leave us behind" Athrun said as they both rushed out the door.

* * *

**At the Mall**

"It's always weird coming to malls" Kira said as he looked at the different stores

"That shows that your social life is at an all time low, you should thank me for dragging you along" Cagalli said smirking

"The only reason I came was because you said the word 'family' to me" Kira said.

Cagalli turned towards him and hit his arm "Don't expect it often"

Kira rubbed his arm "Yeah, yeah" before they all continued walking.

"Cagalli come with me there's something I want to check out" Lacus said as she started guiding Cagalli towards clothing store.

"Athrun, Kira, come along" Lacus asked. the two boys nodded.

"I'll just sit down here" Kira said sitting down on one of the benches outside the store.

"I shall do the same" Athrun said sitting down next to Kira

"Aren't you guys a lazy sack of potatoes" Cagalli said not impressed

"Don't expect much from me"Kira said smiling

Both Cagalli and Lacus sighed before they went into the store to do some looking around. Leaving both Kira and Athrun outside as they looked into the store from a bench.

"I cannot believe you're still with my sister" Kira said trying to start a conversation

"I cannot believe you haven't asked out Lacus yet" Athrun said redirecting the question back at him.

"To be honest I wouldn't have the guts to do it" Kira said resting his arms to the side

"Besides she probably has a 'Lover', and not to mention Lacus only comes down to Orb everyone once and awhile so I don't see it working out"

Athrun sighed and placed a hand onto Kira's shoulder "You'll never know until you ask right? Besides I didn't think I would get this far with Cagalli either, this comes as a shock to me".

They both laughed when someone walked up to them, the two turned and saw a young lady standing in front of them Kira smiled "Hey Meyrin"

* * *

**In the Store**

"Why haven't you told Kira that you have a boyfriend yet?" Cagalli said as she looked through the clothes

Lacus shrugged as she too looked at the clothes. Cagalli just stared at Lacus "I know you still like him"

Lacus stopped "I have a boyfriend Cagalli"

Cagalli nodded "But do you really love your boyfriend?"

Lacus opened her mouth but nothing came out "I…I don't know"

"Then do you love Kira?" Cagalli asked trying to figure out Lacus' feelings but she replied using the same phrase.

"I Just don't know Cagalli" Lacus grabbed a few things before she walked towards the dressing rooms. Cagalli only sighed before she too did the same.

The two girls tried on a few more pieces of clothing before they decided to buy the things they wanted. When Lacus and Cagalli finished paying they started to head towards the entrance of the store when they saw Kira and Athrun talking to some girl who sat next to Kira.

"Who do you think that is?" Lacus asked staring at them

Cagalli shrugged "I don't know but she seems to be close to them especially Kira"

Lacus turned towards Cagalli "Could that be Kira's girlfriend?"

Cagalli shook her head "Kira has been in his office ever since he took over the company"

The two walked out and approached the Athrun, Kira, the the girl.

"Hi" Lacus said, Cagalli gave her bags to Athrun.

"But anyways I have to go, see you sometime next week?" the girl asked

Kira smiled "Of course see you later" the girl gave Kira a little hug which he happily returned before she started walking away.

"Hey Kira who was that? Is she your girlfriend?" Cagalli asked smirking

Kira shook his head "Her name is Meyrin, and no she isn't my girlfriend; she is actually my EA"

"So you like them young?" Cagalli asked

Kira only shook his head before he started walking "You have to watch what you say"

The three chuckled before they had to catch up to Kira. Soon the four friends started walking through the mall as they looked at the various stores. The people of Orb were used to seeing the most powerful people walk around so they didn't get bothered much.

"So this was where you were" said a voice approaching from behind

The four turned towards the voice "Ray why are you here?" Lacus asked

"I came to get you of course" he said smiling

"You must be Lacus' fiance" Kira said extending out his hand

Ray smiled "Yes, I am" and shook Kira's hand

"I Knew it" Kira thought

Both Athrun and Cagalli were staring at Kira "It's over for him isn't it?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun sighed "Yeah"

"But anyways I have to get going, I have work to do" Kira said rubbing his head

"Send me an invitation to the wedding?" Kira asked

"Of course, see you around" Ray said

Kira turned in the direction of the parking lot and started walking

"Kira wait" asked Lacus as she took hold of his wrist

Kira turned back with a sad smile etched onto his face, a single tear rolled down his cheek "The worst part was that you never told me" before he pulled his wrist out of Lacus' grasp and continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3: Drunken Night

**Chapter 3**

Kira slowly opened the door to his home and slowly pulled himself inside. He took off his shoes and walked into his garage to pull out a few beer bottles. "Time to drink away the problems" Kira said unamused, he walked up to his room, he put the beer on his night table and got himself changed before he sat down on his bed. "Today's been a weird day hasn't it?" Kira said to himself as he took a sip from the beer bottle. Kira waited for a response but he noticed that he was just talking to himself, so he continued to drink from the bottle. Kira placed the emptied bottle down onto the floor and grabbed another.

He continued to drink, he continued to disregard time and space because he was swallowed up by his thoughts. Soon his thoughts started the blur and Kira wrapped himself in his blanket and fell asleep.

**At the Mall**

"Ray! What were you doing saying that to him?" Lacus said angrily

"I talked to your father, and I got his consent; Aren't you happy?" Ray said embarrassed

"Of course I'm not happy!" Lacus cried

"Hey Lacus I think we should get going" Cagalli said interfering

Lacus nodded and turned the other cheek towards Ray before she started to walk away, Ray quickly grabbed Lacus' wrist causing her to turn around

"What?" Lacus said

"Do you love me, or that Kira Yamato"

"I'm not loving what you did to him no" Lacus said, still fuming from what he did.

"So you do love him huh?"

"I don't love you or Kira, leave me alone!" Lacus yelled as she pulled her arm from Ray's grasp, she started to walk faster, Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other in disbelief as the two tried to register what happened.

"I think we should catch up with her" Athrun said, Cagalli nodded and followed suit as the two tried to catch up to Lacus who was already well in front of them. Ray watched as they ran to catch up with Lacus, he smirked "We'll see about that" he said before walking in the opposite direction.

**At Home**

It's was already 9 o'clock in the evening when Cagalli, Athrun, and Lacus finally made it back to Kira's home; and Lacus was still fuming from the events that happened at the mall.

"Lacus calm down it's been hours since we left the mall" Cagalli said unimpressed as she took a seat on the couch

"I cannot believe he embarrassed me in front of the general public like that" Lacus said pacing back and forth.

"If anything you're the one who embarrassed yourself with your reaction. On top of that your response to him was uncalled for too" Athrun said  
"Shut up!" said a voice that approached the living room, the three turned their heads and saw a drunken Kira stubble into the living room as he took to the opposite couch from Cagalli.

"Can't a man get some sleep?!" he said drunkenly

"Kira what did I say about-"

"You're not one to talk" Kira said. He turned his head towards Lacus, he squinted "Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean by why am I here?" Lacus asked taken aback

"Don't you have a marriage to go to? You should have gone home with you hubbie" Kira said

"Jarvis, I'll take another one" Kira said openly holding out his hand

The floor opened up, and a round table with a beer bottle came up from underneath; the table lifted up until it became level with the couch. KIra reached for it with his hand "Thank you Javis" he said

The table retracted back into the floor just as if nothing happened. Kira took a long gulp before placing the bottle onto the floor.

"Didn't we have this talk before Kira?" Cagalli said

"What talk, I don't know what you're talking about" Kira said turning his head in the other direction

'My life is always busy can't a man just take a break sometimes!"

"Not when you're usually doing these kinds of things to your body"Athrun said

"Shut up, you know nothing about me" Kira said sitting up.

He took another long gulp from his beer, he lazily got up from his seat and started to stumble as he slowly made his way back to his room "I expect you all to get out of my house my tomorrow morning" he said slurring his words before disappearing behind a wall.

Cagalli, and Athrun sighed "I'll bring Lacus to the terminal"

"I'll stay here and watch Kira while you do that"

Lacus looked at them puzzled "Wait why are you guys actually listening to him? He is drunk right, he won't remember"

"But you don't know Kira while drunk though, he is a very violent person when drunk" Cagalli said

"We'll be on the safe side, we'll just bring you home" Athrun said standing up

"We'll help you pack"

Lacus shook her head "I'd rather stay here than go home right now"

"Well that's not our problem it's yours. The two options are stay and get Kira even more pissed, or leave and deal with your crazed boyfriend"

"I'd rather deal with a drunk person that a crazed person"Lacus said firmly.

The two both sighed "Alright, we'll be resting in bed, hopefully he stays in this room"

"You're sure he won't wander out and cause havoc to the home?" asked Lacus

Cagalli shook her head "Trust me Kira doesn't know how to operate anything while drunk, one time he tried opening the door with his eyebrow"

"Kira's more of the violent, dumb drunk" Athrun added.

Lacus chuckled "I'll stay in the livingroom for a bit just to make sure he doesn't find his way out of his room"

"Don't worry Lacus, he is very loud when drunk so we'll know when he's up and around" Cagalli said reassuring

"Anyways goodnight" Athrun said as he started on his way, Cagalli did the same leaving Lacus alone in the livingroom.

Lacus turned on the TV and started watching, being the adult that she was and that fact that she is a powerful political leader; she flipped to the News channel. She had been so occupied with her political affairs that she had lost connection with the outside world. Soon the News channel started covering business ongoings and one of the people highlighted in one of the podcasts held by the producers was Kira.

"Talking about business, the newest superpower in the business world is now Kira Yamato" said one of the producers

"He had always been at the top, but today is the day that he rules over the business empire"

"Today just alone, he has made 100 million dollars of OS sales. His company is now in the trillions, and he isn't stopping he is still growing and expanding"

"The only downside is that his company doesn't allow for his stocks to be bought" stated a producer

"I'm sure he has his reasons, but look at all the good that has come out of him and his company; he has secured the jobs for the company employees that he had bought out, and his company is also boosting Orb's economy"

"Not only that too but he is trying to improve everyone's lifestyle by making more commercially oriented OS"

"Soon him and his company will slowly devour the world with what he pumps out of his mind" the producers all laughed before they went to commercial.

"He may be rich but with what he does to himself is really sad" Lacus said frankly as she turned off the TV

She walked into the kitchen and cooked herself a little dinner, she brought it to the dinner table and started eating. While she ate, she heard a lot of thumping coming from somewhere in the home.

"Who is making that sound?" she asked herself.

Lacus quickly finished her food and washed her plate before she started heading towards the direction of the sound. The thumping eventually led her to Kira's room, Lacus placed her ear against the door and listened to a loud thump.

Lacus flinched "Kira I'm coming in" she said as she slowly pushed open the door

"I smell food!" Kira said slurring his words, as he tried to get out of the room

Lacus quickly closed the door behind her

"I worked so hard to open that door! But it's all gone!" Kira said laying flat on the floor

The room smelt like alcohol over to one side of the room was a bunch of beer bottles, the room as a mess typical for a drunk.

"Kira I think you need to go to bed" Lacus said trying to help Kira off the floor

"Shut up you bitch, no one tells me what to do" Kira said as he tried his best to act like a ragdoll

Lacus shook off the insult knowing that he was drunk and didn't know what he was saying. She slowly dragging him to the bed and somehow pushed him onto the bed so that he was laying flat on the bed rather than the floor. Looking around at the mess that was Kira's room she saw a hand sneaking and looked directly at Kira who reached for another beer bottle. The two quickly grabbed the bottle.

"Kira let go" Lacus said

"I like girls who drink" Kira said chuckling

"Kira I'm-"

Kira quickly moved his hand to Lacus' boob and gave it a quick squeeze causing Lacus to let go

"Kira!" Lacus cried as she hugged her body

Kira only smiled as he took a long gulp from the bottle, he swallowed and took another long gulp before placing the bottle back down on the night table. Kira grabbed Lacus' arms and forced her up against the bed frame holding her arms away from her body.

"Kira what are you-"

Kira pushed his lips onto hers as he started to push the alcohol into her mouth forcing her to drink it

"Kira no!" Lacus said

Soon Lacus stopped fighting as she started to become weak, she slowly started to relax, and all the muscles in the body started to ease up. I thin line of alcohol fell from Lacus' mouth as it dripped down her neck and onto her clothing she wore. Kira let go of Lacus' arms, and placed his hands on her body as he pulled her closer as she slowly lost himself in the kiss. Lacus did the same as she ran her fingers through his hair. They slowly got devoured by their lustful thoughts, absolutely nothing ran through her mind as she got more and more involved in the moment.

Before they knew it they started to strip down to the bare minimal as the two prepared for a night of drunken lust.


	4. Chapter 4: Binding Truth

**Chapter 4**

"It was relatively quiet last night, maybe we should check on Kira" Cagalli stated as she ate her breakfast

Athrun shook his head "Just let him be, I don't know what changed but I like it"

"You sure?" Cagalli asked

"Of course, in my opinion it's worse to deal with a hungover Kira than a drunk one" Athrun said as he took a sip from his morning coffee.

Cagalli sighed "I guess you're right"

**In the bedroom**

Kira's eyes slowly opened as a beam of light found its way through the blinds that were closed from the night before. He blinked a few times before he buried his face back into his pillow

"Mornings are such a nuisance" he mumbled into the pillow.

He quietly rested on his bed before he turned over, his eyes widened when he saw pink.

"What the?" Kira said as he lifted his head.

The pink he saw wasn't an illusion it was real, he saw Lacus. He lifted the blanket and saw that he was nude, not only that but Lacus was too.

"Why did this have to happen!" he yelled to himself.

Kira threw the blanket off his body, grabbed the clothes he had on the floor and walked into the washroom. He looked at himself in the mirror; what he saw was a broken man.

"Why did this have to happen" he asked himself once again

Sighing he turned on the shower and hopped inside hoping that the water could wash away all his troubles.

Sadly that didn't happen. When he finished taking his shower, he changed into his business attire and he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He glanced over to the bed hoping that it was all a dream but it wasn't, he saw the same scene as he did this morning. He saw Lacus peacefully sleeping on the bed. That alone was enough to ignite the rage within him as he stomped out of his bedroom.

Hearing the commotion Athrun who sat on one of the island chairs said "Morning"

Kira grunted as he poured himself some coffee into his mug

"You're going to work? You should stay home since you're hungover"

"I'm not in the mood to stay here, and I'm not in the mood to be told right from wrong" Kira said angrily

Kira quickly grabbed his mug and stomped out of the home slamming the door behind him.

"Grumpier than usual I see" Athrun said sighing

"He's an idiot for attempting to go to work today" Cagalli said frankly

"I can almost guarantee that he'll be back before lunch or after lunch"

Athrun shrugged "Who knows what'll happen"

The two heard the screeching of tires and a loud rumble of an engine before it disappeared into the sky as if nothing was there.

Cagalli sighed "He is such a frustrated little boy"

Athrun nodded, and the two continued on with what they were previously doing before Kira stormed off.

**Meanwhile**

It was silent in the room in which Lacus slept in, peace and quiet, the sun's rays beaming through the window hitting the sleep beauty. "..." Lacus adjusted her position in bed, as she continued to sleep. "...mm" she said finally opening her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she lifted up her head. Slowly the blanket that covered her body slowly came off. Causing Lacus to gasp.

"What happened?" She said trying to cover her bare body. As she pulled the covers closer to her, she slowly peeled back what they were hiding. A blood stain. Lacus' eyes widened as she bent forward to touch that blood stain

"No…" She said her eyes full of tears, "Why did this have to happen?" she said trying to wipe her eyes free from the tears.

"How am I supposed to tell everyone?" she asked herself. She immediately buried her face back into the pillow, as she allowed herself to cry and let her feelings leave her body.

When she finally found enough strength inside of her, she pulled herself out of bed and immediately ran into the shower. And hoped that all the water, and scrubbing would wash away everything she felt when she first work up.

"I need to talk to Kira" she said as she dried her hair. She walked to her room, and grabbed her clothes. She threw on booty shorts, and white plaid she had packed in her suitcase before she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Lacus said trying to mask her sadness

"Good morning" the two replied  
"You woke up late today" Athrun said  
Lacus only nodded "Do you know where Kira is?" she said making herself cereal

"Oh, he went to work" Cagalli said annoyed  
"He never does listen" Athrun added

"yeah…" Lacus said quietly before zoning out

Cagalli stared at her for a little while, she quickly waved her hand infront of Lacus' face trying to snap her out of her 'dreamstate'.

"Hello? Earth to Lacus Clyne" Cagalli said now furiously waving her hand infront of Lacus' face, soon she noticed a single tear roll down her pale cheeks causing Cagalli to worry. She grabbed her from the shoulders and started to shake her.

"LACUS!" She yelled

"Wake up"

The motion of her body swaying back and forth repeatedly awoke Lacus from her dreamstate, soon the tears started rolling down her face as she grabbed Cagalli squeezing her for dear life.

"What's wrong?!" Cagalli said trying to register all that happened.

"I had sex with Kira" she said quietly as she weeped

"You what?" Athrun said surprised

Lacus nodded "I don't know what to do" she said as she started crying once agan

"So that's why Kira was in a foul mood this morning" Cagalli mumbled to herself, causing Lacus to freeze and cry even harder.

"Everything will be okay" she said as she tried to comfort Lacus

"No it won't! Both Ray and Kira are going to hate me now!" Lacus cried

Athrun shook his head "Don't worry Kira won't be, infact I will make sure he doesn't" he said confidently

Lacus nodded "Okay" she said clearing the tears from her eyes

"Lacus?" Cagalli said looking at her

"Yeah?" she replied

"Who do you like?" Cagalli said curiously

Lacus thought for a bit, soon tears started rolling down her cheeks again "I love Kira" she said smiling

Cagalli and Athrun both smiled "Then I'm sure Kira will be happy to take you in"

"but what about Ray? Him and my father have this weird agreement" Lacus said worryingly

Athrun smirked "Don't worry, Kira and I will handle that"

Lacus smiled "Thank you guys" before hugging the two friends


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Chapter 5**

**AT ARCHANGEL INDUSTRIES**

"No!" Kira said throwing papers onto the floor

"This proposal is stupid, this idea is stupid" he said glaring at the intern

"I'm sorry sir!" The intern said bowing his head in shame

"Get them to use their brains and not their ass!" He yelled shooing the intern way

Kira sighed and leaned back into his chair and stared up at the ceiling

"Why?" he said to himself before slamming his fist into this armrest

"Maybe Cagalli is right, I shouldn't have gone to work today. But I didn't want to be home either" he said quietly before falling into deep thought.

Sighing he turned his head over and looked at the picture he had of himself, Cagalli, Lacus, and Athrun from when they were all in High School together. "Maybe it's time to start acting like an adult" he said to himself.

Kira pushed himself out of his chair and reach for a drawing pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he pulled one out and walked out of his office where he was met by many eyes of his employees.

Smirking he gave them a dead stare "Get back to work, that's what I pay you to do" he said before making his way to the elevator.

"Yes sir!" The employees replied.

Kira smiled and the elevator doors closed. He placed the cigarette in his mouth, and lit it. He waited until the elevator reached ground floor, he walked out waved to the security guard on duty before heading to his car.

**AT HOME**

"He's lasted a lot longer this time around" Athrun said taking a peek at the clock

"Lasted longer than last time. That's for sure" Cagalli replied looking out the window

"Does he dislike me?" Lacus asked wearing a frown  
Soon the sound of a roaring engine could be heard in the distance.

"Looks like he's here" Cagalli said pointing out the window

The car quickly rolled up the driveway suddenly screeching to a halt, Cagalli watched as Kira slowly pulled himself out of the car. He threw the cigarette he had in his mouth on the ground and stepped on it putting it out before he started to make his way to the door.

Cagalli sighed "That isn't really healthy of you Kira" she said as the door opened

"Yeah I know" Kira said rubbing his shoes on the 'Welcome Home' mat he had in front of the door, he took off his shoes and placed them off to the side before walking into the kitchen. Lacus turned towards Kira, her eyes started to build up tears. Not being able to hold them at bay, she ran towards Kira pushing herself into his arms as she started to cry softly.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly

Kira thought for a second, his mind raced as he tried to sort out his emotions. He felt anger and hatred for her not tell him, he felt sadness and sympathy for seeing Lacus hurt, he also felt compassion and love that Lacus forgave him so quickly. Smiling he slowly wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a small hug "It's okay, I'm sorry too"

Lacus slowly pulled away, and brushed the tears away from her eyes "So now what?"

Kira shrugged and sat down on the couch "No Idea"

"I would suggest you'd tell your father" Cagalli said staring at the two

Kira immediately shook his head "no, no, no. No need for that"

"I'd like to deal with Ray first"

Kira leaned back into the couch "No sweat"

"Isn't he the son of our rival company up in the PLANTS?" Athrun asked

Kira nodded "Ready for them legal battles?" he said confidently.

"Of course I am" Athrun replied

The three turned their attention to Lacus, "Say do they have some form of pact with your father?"

Lacus shamefully nodded "It's an arranged relationship in order to expand each others business"

Kira started grinning "Oh that's even better we'll just buy them out"

"Do you even have the funds to do so?" Cagalli said surprised with Kira's answer

"Trust me Kira has the funds" Athrun said vouching for Kira

Kira chuckled "The benefits of being a wealthiest man on the planet is that I can do whatever I want, whenever I want simply because I have the funds to do so"  
"How do you plan to deal with Ray?" Lacus asked

The answer she got was a shrug "No clue, I'll probably bring him to court or something. Worst case scenario we'll have to talk it out"

"And how is talking it out a worse case scenario?"

"Because Kira has really bad temper" Athrun replied causing Kira to nod "Exactly"

"How about I have my father host a meal between Ray and his father, my father, and yourself" Lacus asked

"Talking isn't my thing" Kira added sounding disappointed at the idea

"I'll just talk with your father how about that?" Kira said suggesting the idea

"I'm sure your father is a sensible man open to reasoning"

Lacus thought for a second "I'm not too sure about that" she added.

Kira leaned forward and cupped his hands "Welp, only one way to find out" he said

"What if the talk doesn't go to play?" Cagalli asked

"Then I'll buy him out. Simple"

"I'll see him tomorrow" Kira added pulling out his phone. He click on the texting app, quickly typed a message. Sent it, and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Who did you text?" Cagalli asked

"Meyrin, she'll set something up shortly" Kira said once again relaxing back into the couch

"Anything you would like me to do?" Athrun asked looking at his friend

"The directorate board needs a stern talking to as they are stupid. Oh and ready the legal team too if things get heated" Kira said casually.

Kira let out a yawn "Talk, talk, talk. I'm tired. Going to bed" he said in a high pitched voice. He slowly picked himself off the couch, finally getting to his feet he hunched his back, turned his smile into a frown, and started walking towards the stairs.

"Overexaggerating much" Cagalli said unimpressed with her brothers actions.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kira said slowly walking up the stairs

"Oh yeah, Athrun you can use my office"

Athrun nodded before he too got up "Time to make some phone calls" he said sighing

"What about you?" Cagalli asked Lacus

Lacus turned her attention to her "I-I I would like to nap with Kira if that's okay" she said blushing a bright red

Cagalli only nodded "You don't need to ask me that"

Lacus smiled got up and gave Cagalli a quick hug before making her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs

"Kids these days" Cagalli said

**IN THE ROOM**

Kira quickly undressed, and threw on his pjs before jumping into bed covering himself with his blanket "Oh have I missed you my soft bed" he said rubbing his face into the pillow. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a gentle knock on the door. Kira lifted his head from underneath the blanket "Who is it?" he asked

"I-It's Lacus" said a muffled voice from behind

Kira smiled "She's nervous" he said to himself telling from Lacus' voice.

"Come in" her said happily sitting up.

He watched as the Lacus' head peaked out from behind the door, she was blushing a bright head.

"C-Can I nap with you?" she asked trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

Kira smiled "Sure" he scooted over and patted beside him gesturing to the empty space beside him.

Lacus slowly came through, she was wearing a beautiful pink nightgown. She slowly made her way to the side of the bed, Kira layed back down watched as she slowly made her way into bed covering herself with the same blanket that Kira was using.

"You're nervous" Kira said assumingly, as he watched Lacus try to avoid eye contact with him but trying to stare him in the face at the same time. Kira raised one hand and placed it on Lacus' cheek, he held her head up forcing her to stare him in the eyes "It's okay" he said smiling. Embarrassed Lacus only was able to muster up a nod.

"Now, I would like to sleep" Kira said turning over

"Wait" Lacus said tapping his back

Kira turned around "Yes?"

Lacus slowly moved herself closer to him snuggling close to his chest. Kira smiled and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Can I sleep now?" he asked, Lacus nodded in response and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**\- FUNBUMGUM**


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**CHAPTER 6**

**AT HOME**

When the next day came around. Kira woke up bright and early. He pulled himself off the bed, and went about his daily routine every so often taking a glance at the pink haired beauty who slept in his bed. "Today's the day" he told himself throwing on a new suit he bought recently. He quickly made his way out of his room being careful not to slam the door behind him, he buttoned up the second last button on his shirt before he ventured down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Wow that's amazing, you woke up before 11:00 AM"

"This is the earliest time I'll ever wake up" Kira said pouring himself a cup of joe

"Going to eat brunch?" asked Cagalli

Kira shook his head "I'll just head out to McDonald's for food, they should be offering their lunch menu now. Then after I eat I'll head out to meet with Lacus' dad"

"Not going to have Lacus tag along?"

Kira shrugged "Don't think I should, it'll probably be a bad thing"

"Fair enough" Cagalli said agreeing with him

"Say where's Athrun?"

"He's working in your office"

Kira nodded and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen, "See you later" he said waving

"Tell me how it goes" Cagalli replied

"Will do" was all Kira said before he walked out of the home and to his car.

**AT SIEGEL'S OFFICE**

"That Kira Yamato is getting in the way!" Ray said furiously pacing back and forth in Siegel's office.

"Those two have a very tight bond, they are childhood friends after all" Siegel said, his hands folded against each other as he watched Ray pace back and forth.

"Your daughter is even protesting against this arranged marriage as well" Ray said finally throwing his arms in the air out of frustration.

Siegel shook his head and mumbled to himself "Both herself and her mother had a fondness towards Kira so I cannot complain"

"How about I'll give her a talking to?" he suggested finally removing himself that the thought

"Do you not understand Siegel? My father has the power to take you down, so if you'd like to stay in business then you'll let me have my way" Ray said slamming his fists into Siegel's desk.

Siegel sighed just as his phone rank, he lifted one finger signalling Ray to hold off for a second before he picked up.

"Yes?"

"You have a guest sir" said his secretary

"Who might he be?" he asked

"Kira Yamato" the secretary replied

Siegel looked up at Ray giving him a blank stare "Please send him up" he said before putting down the phone

"Kira is on his way up" Siegel said

"Just great" Ray said throwing his fist into the wall

"Please take a seat" Siegel insisted pointing to the chair, to which Ray obeyed.

The two waited for Kira to appear, both Siegel and Ray stared at the elevator as they watched it rise to their level. The door slowly opened showing the young Kira Yamato, as he walked towards the double doors.

"What a coincidence seeing you two here at the same time" Kira said as he pushed open the doors,

Siegel immediately got up and shook his hand "It's been awhile Kira". To which Kira nodded before finding his place on the chair beside Ray.

"What brings you here?" said a glaring Ray

"I'm here to tell you to back off from my girlfriend yeah?" Kira said smirking

"Pft, your girlfriend? She's my fiance don't forget that" taunted Ray

Kira shook his head "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Ray replied

"Well that sucks for you since I'm dating here, which by the way isn't an arranged thing" Kira said hinting

"Not to mention we sleep in the same room together, and have already done a lot of adult things already. So please, stop with your nonsense" said Kira smiling the biggest smile.

Ray immediately reached for Kira's neck collar "How dare you!"

"If I were you I'd let go because out of the two of us here, I'm the most successful and I also have the support of the Supreme Chairwoman" the brunette said glaring into his eyes

Siegel reached over and place his hand onto Rays "Let go please" to which Ray obeyed  
"Kira I don't know what you're doing but I've made an agreement with Rays father, I cannot back out now" Siegel said to which mustered a shrug from Kira.

"I'm sorry but I frankly do not care, I will not be letting the person I love get handed over to this freak. I promised Lacus that" Kira said

"You see, I will be expanding up here to the PLANTS very soon and I've been looking at potential places to settle. Given the financial situation I am in, I am more than ready to buy you both out and/or take you both to court" Kira continued

"So please decide carefully because one misstep on either one of your parts will cost you greatly" Kira said getting up from his chair as he headed towards the doors "Now if you can excuse me, I have a beautiful woman I must see"

Ray and Siegel watched as Kira walked through the doors and into the elevator.

"I cannot believe you let him away like that! I cannot believe you let him intrude!" yelled Ray  
"My hands are crossed" was Siegels response before he too decided to walk out of his office "I will be going for a walk now" he exclaimed before leaving the room.

**AT HOME**

"Good morning" said a groggy Lacus as she entered the livingroom

"You mean good afternoon" Athrun replied

"Would you like lunch?" Cagalli asked

"Yes please" the pink haired woman replied

Cagalli nodded and gave her a plate which consisted of steak, rice, a little bit of greens, and a glass of water

"Where's Kira?" Lacus asked rubbing one eye

"He went to say hello to your dad" Athrun replied as he looked through the newspaper

Lacus' eyes widened "And?"

Cagalli shrugged "Kira said it went well? I don't know, ask him when he gets home I guess"

"I hope it went well" Lacus said worryingly

"Don't worry, Kira does well during these things" Athrun said reassuring her

* * *

**#ImBack #SeeYouSoon #MoreComingYourWay!**

**-FUNBUMGUM**


	7. Chapter 7: Phase One

**CHAPTER 7**

The trio waited around, sifting through Kira's cupboards "He doesn't have much her" muttered Cagalli. Lacus whose mind was elsewhere tried her best to finish her meal she had before her. When she finished she threw her plates into the sink and took a seat on the sofa across from Athrun who was still buried in the newspaper.

"Anything new?" Lacus asked looking at Athrun

Athrun only shook his head "Apart from the usual news about Kira nothing new"

Lacus shrugged and grabbed the pillow closest to her, she tucked her knees in and gave the pillow a big squeeze "What's taking Kira so long?"

Athrun lifted his head above the top of the newspaper and peered at Lacus, he turned his head slightly and looked past her before looking back down at his newspaper "He's outside"

Cagalli casually walked to the window, holding the curtain to the side "Doing his usual of course" she let go of the curtain and walked over to the sink to wash the plates

"What do you mean?" Lacus said turning around in her seat, she watched as Kira took one puff from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground, stepping on it to put it out before walking to the front door of his home.

Lacus sighed "Oh Kira"

"Jarvis cleanse me!" Kira yelled walking into his house, a loud sound came and go in a heartbeat

"Thank you" the brunette said walking into the living room poping a stick of gum into his mouth

"We got approved" Kira said falling into his comfy chair

"And they accepted the contract, so we made bought today too"

"Nice, Meyrin informed you?" Athrun said placing the newspaper off to the side

Kira nodded "Yeah she was the brains of it this time around"

"She just needs us to sign the contract and then we can come in and steamroll the place" Kira said flinging his hands around

"We'll go later?" Athrun asked

Kira nodded "Sounds like a plan" He turned his head to the side and his eyes locked with Lacus who was staring at him straight in the face "What?"

"Why do you smoke? You know it's bad for you" Lacus said saddened

Kira shrugged "I don't know"

"You know I won't kiss you now since your breath probably smells bad" Lacus said smiling hopeful that Kira would stop this terrible habit

Kira stared at her for a minute "I see what you're trying to pull here" Kira thought to himself

"Okay" he said removing his blazer and the vest he wore. He placed it to the side of him and stretched "By the way the confrontation went well, got to speak to both your dad and Ray"

"And because I would like to get into the action, after I talked to them I went around the PLANTS scouting for potential plots of land and I found one" he said smiling

"Wasting no time are we?" Athrun said smiling

Kira shook his head "No sir"

"Wait before you get all business on us, how did the talk go?" asked Lacus

"Personally I thought it went well, your dad was cool; but Ray was a different story"

"Oh..." Lacus said frowning a little

Kira stood up and placed his hands on Lacus' lap "Don't worry I got this" he flashed a smile

Lacus smiled and pinched his nose "Your breathe smells"

Sticking out his tongue, he let go of Lacus' lap and sat beside her "Athrun pull up the project"

The two boys clicked a button on their watches that brought up a hologram that projected a literal solid platform, Kira swiped through their database then swiped up to send Athrun the source document. Cagalli who had since finished washing the dishes quickly shuffled towards Athrun as she too wanted to see what the two boys were doing.

"Is this the plan?" Athrun said looking through the pages

"Yeah, I had Meyrin and the Board go through the document finalizing some of the details. All that's left for us to revise and to approve" Kira dragged his fingers around a few of the clauses and information circling a few things "I want to change these to match the the PLANTS way of doing things"

"What do you mean?" asked Lacus "We have a day of doing things?"

Athrun nodded "Each country or in this case PLANTS Colonies, have a different set of regulations businesses must follow"

"Basically since the PLANTS has many Colonies each with a different set of regulations, we have to adhere to that and to the Laws up there" Kira said pointing out a few things

"For example see this here" Kira said pointing something out to Lacus

"This clause does not follow current PLANTS regulations set out by the Commercial Sector" Athrun said proving Kira's point to which Kira nodded

"Oh yeah that's true" Lacus said reviewing the clause

"Wow, wow look at Kira, knowing his Law" Cagalli said amazed that he knew the PLANTS laws and regulations

"I mean it's expected because I'm one of if not the smartest mind the world has ever seen" Kira exclaimed boasting about himself

"There a lot that needs to be changed here by the looks of it" Athrun said as he scrolled through the paperwork

Kira nodded "We have to do this all at the office though tonight, I would like to get the ball rolling by tomorrow morning"

Lacus looked up at Kira "That isn't good, just the two of you?"

Kira shook his head "Meyrin will be there with us too, she's majoring in Law so she'll be an asset to us finishing"

"Oh uh, Kira cheating on Lacus already" Cagalli teased

Kira chuckled "Please I don't have a life"

Lacus immediately elbowed Kira in the side causing him to wince in pain "What was that for?"

"'Please I don't have a life' he says then how did you land me?" Lacus said pouting

Kira smiled embarrassingly "You know I didn't mean it like that"

Both Athrun and Cagalli chuckled "Don't go off on him now, I need him to help me out" Athrun said smiling

"Well good you can have him" Lacus said pouting before storming out of the living room

"Tsk tsk, Kira you're really bad with the ladies" Cagalli said no surprised by Lacus' reaction

"She just overreacted, I'll straighten her out. I'm going to rest before we head out" Kira said grabbing his blazer and vest, pushing himself off the seat he started heading towards his room.

"Goodnight" Athrun said, Kira's only response was a wave before disappearing into his room.

**IN THE BEDROOM**

"Well, well what a coincidence seeing you here" Kira said throwing his blazer and vest onto his chair

"Go away" Lacus mumbled from underneath the covers

"This is my room so no thanks" Kira started unbuttoning his dress shirt

Lacus slowly peaked her head out and immediately her face turned bright red "He's really fit" she thought to herself staring down the person unbuttoning his shirt. Once Kira unbuttoned his shirt he threw it into the laundry basket and grabbed a white t-shirt and threw it on, he undid his belt and removed his dress pants throwing off to the side he slipped into his pjs before turning to his bed who he saw Lacus blushing a bright red with her eyes wide open.

"Well, well looks like we've got a peeping tom" Kira teased

Lacus quickly buried her face underneath the blanket "Shut up"

Kira smiled and moved closer to the bed "Oh Lacus" he said quietly

Getting no response from Lacus he knelt down and laid on the bed beside Lacus, his eyes outlined the curves of Lacus' body before he took the blanket Lacus was other and covered his body. He moved closer so that his mouth was now resting above her ear, he then moved his arms around Lacus' petit waist pulled her close as he started nibbling on her ear.

Lacus bit her lip as her face turned even more red "Kira stop" she said trying to suppress a moan

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kira said as he started to place kisses on Lacus' neck, he held her tight so that she wasn't able to wiggle out

"You know exactly what I'm talking out" covering her mouth not being able to hold back her moans

"Do I?" he asked as one of his hands slipped underneath her nightgown and to her breast, fondling it softly

Lacus gasped when she felt Kira's other hand go down to her other sensitive spot, Kira moved closer when he felt Lacus' body relax a little in his arms. Not being able to suppress her feeling any long she quickly jumped on Kira "You're so mean" she said capturing Kira's lips in a hot passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8: Anger Within

**CHAPTER 8**

"You know I can get used to his" Kira said trying to regain his breath from the actions they just performed

Lacus popped her head out from underneath the covers, her face blushing bright red from Kira's comment "Shut up" she said snuggling closer to him resting her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. Kira placed his hand on Lacus' hair and stroked it gently.

"You know I have to get going so" Kira said letting a sigh pass through his lips

In protest Lacus snuggled closer to Kira's naked body, so that she was now virtually on top of him once again "No" she lifted her head and gave Kira the biggest puppy eyed look she could give him.

"_How could I say no to a pretty face?_" Kira thought to himself almost losing himself in her gaze

Kira immediately shook his head "I'm not going to fall victim to this!" he yelled closing his eyes

"I need to get the business stuff out of the way Lacus"

"Hmph!" Lacus moved off Kira, and turned her back against him, Kira turned and stared for a few minutes. Sighing he quickly moved and planted a kiss on her back "I'll be back in a bit" he grabbed his clothes off the chair, rushed into the washroom to get changed. It only took him a few minutes, once changed he rushed towards the door took one last glance at Lacus before closing the door behind him.

"I'm ready to rumble!" he cried out his voice slowly fading as he went down the stairs

Lacus laid there for a little bit her head tucked underneath the blankets, sighing she mumbled "Time to shower" she rolled off the bed falling onto the floor. She picked herself up, grabbed a towel and walked into the shower.

**AT ARCHANGEL INDUSTRIES**

"Sign on the dotted lines please" Meyrin said handing the owners of the 'Dominion' the buyout contract. The two quickly skimmed the contract before they signed onto it "Everything seems to be in order" after signing they handed the contract back to Meyrin who then passed it over to Athrun and Kira.

"Congratulations you two are now worth 50 million dollars" Kira said as both himself and his business partner Athrun sighed the contract. The four got up, shook hands and said their farewells before the two now former Owners of the 'Dominion' made their way out of the conference room.

"Meyrin you know the drill" Kira said finally relaxing in his chair, she nodded picked up the contract and she too started heading towards the doors "I'll update you two next week" she said before leaving the room.

"Welp, we're down 50 million but gained 120 million in Assets" Athrun said reviewing the Dominion's fiscal results

"Not our biggest haul, but it doesn't matter anyway. It's time to move up to the PLANTS" Kira said as he kicked his feet up onto the table

"Good ol' buy and move" he added

"Aiming high or low?" Athrun asked trying to get a grasp on what Kira would like to spend to get what he wants

"High" Kira said indicating with his hand "Really high" he moved his hand up even more "Like this high"

Athrun chuckled "Budget wise?" he pulled out a pen and paper

"Max 50 Trillion" Kira said glancing over to see Athrun's reaction

Sighing Athrun slowly shook his head "What exactly are you planning to buy, and where are you going to get that amount from?"

Kira smiled "When you have the money, you can do whatever you want whenever you want" Kira turned his gazes to the turned off flat screen TV that took up three quarters of one side of the conference room "Besides I want to buyout Siegel's company"

Athrun stared at Kira, a puzzled look etched on his face "Why?

Kira shrugged "Process of elimination"

"You do know that Ray's father and Siegel have a binding agreement with eachother, this can spark a huge legal battle"

Kira nodded in response to Athrun's comment "I am fully aware of that, I'm willing to take the risk and besides I have a PhD in Law so I know how to nagivate"

"I didn't pay money for a useless degree you know" Kira said chuckling

"I see this as a coverup to get underneath Ray's skin"

"Yes it is, I want to wreck his day"

Kira got up, stretching his limbs "Let's go on a dinner with the two girls"

"You must hate Ray with a passion" Athrun said pushing himself from his chair

The brunette nodded "With a huge passion" he said before walking out of the room with Athrun following closely behind.

**AT HOME**

"We're back!" Kira cried out taking one step into his house

"We're in the living room" Cagalli yelled back  
"How did it go?" Lacus asked as she watched Kira and Athrun walk inside  
"It went well" Athrun replied leaning against the doorframe of the living room  
Kira walked to his comfy chat and fell onto it making the chair support him "Get dressed girls I'm treating us to a dinner" Kira said smiling

"What's the occasion?"

"To celebrate the purchase and our advance to the PLANTS" Kira said triumphantly  
"You've already made reservation?"

The man nodded "I always plan in advance"

Not doubting his judgment the two girls walked back to their room to get changed from their dinner. Athrun and Kira waited a few minutes before the girls came out doing their last bits of touching up as they approached their dates.

"Where we going?" asked Lacus as she clipped on her hairpiece her father gave her so many years ago

"A restaurant downtown" Kira said not giving all the details away  
"Let's get going?" Kira said turning towards the doors

Everyone nodded, walked out of the home and to Kira's car "Everyone buckle up"

"Yes dad" Cagalli said

Smirking Kira muttered "That's right respect your elder" before taking off to their destination.

**AT THE RESTAURANT**

"Good evening kind sir" Kira said approaching the waiting waiter

The man bowed "This way" he said calmly walking them to their seats, after escorting them making sure they were as comfortable as possible, he handed them the menu "Is there anything you'd like to drink?"

"Water" the two girls demanded

"Pepsi" Athrun said looking through the menu

"I'll take a beer" Kira said smiling at the waiter

"Very well" the waiter bowed before taking his leave

Kira took off his blazer and threw it behind him, he pulled up his sleeves and removed his earpiece from his ear

"You sure have a lot of things you must do whilst at the table" Cagalli said gazing at all the steps Kira had to take in order to get comfortable "You too Athrun" she added watching him do the same.

"We entrepreneurs work 24/7, we ain't got no time for breaks"

Frowning at Kira's comment she turned her attention from the menu to her date "I would like it if you didn't drink" exclaimed Lacus placing the menu on the table

"Beer is good though" the brunette said scratching his head

"No it's not, it's gross" she replied

"It makes me feel good" Kira argued

"That doesn't mean you should drink"

"It helps me get rid of those rough days" Kira said raising his voice, growing frustrated with Lacus making his a one sided argument making her seem that she was in the right while Kira was in the wrong.

"Okay guys" Athrun said sticking his arm out, waving it up and down grabbing the bickering couples attention.

"Can we enjoy the dinner please? You two can argue later" the man said already exhausted from listening to their lopsided argument

Kira grunted "Whatever" he said standing up from his chair. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes before stomping out of the restaurant. The three sat in silence for some time, filling the atmosphere with an awkward silence. Fortunately for them, their waiter broke that silence as he approached them with their drinks.

"Did I ruin the dinner?" Lacus, swirling the water around in her glass

Cagalli shook her head denying her comment "Not at all the boy is just very self-conscience"

Athrun nodded in agreement "'Tis true" he said justifying his girlfriends answer

"If you say so…" Lacus said quietly not buying their answers

"Trust us we know so"

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked holding a pen and notepad out, Athrun waved him off dismissing him with his right hand "Give us a few minutes"

"Very well" the man said before leaving the group once more

"We're waiting on Kira?"

"Yeah" Athrun said taking a long gulp from his drink, they waited around for a little bit, and eventually Kira rejoined them at the table taking his spot beside Lacus; his eyes still icy cold from earlier.

"Sorry…" Lacus said quietly with her head lowered. She moved her hand over and slowly started reaching for his hand hoping that this little action will remove the odd feeling that filled the air.

"What?" the brunette asked as he reached to take a sip from his bear. Not hearing a response, Kira turned his gazes to the person next to him, the pink haired beauty's concentration fixated of the task at hand which was to place her hand on his.

The man smiled "_You're very persistent aren't ya" _he thought to himself, he flipped his hand over so that his palm was facing the ceiling. He reached up and gently held Lacus' hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Smiling Lacus moved closer to him squeezing her small frame against Kira's body.

"Well that was fast" Cagalli said witnessing their antics from across the table

"Art of seduction" Kira said triumphantly, giggling Lacus playfully slapping Kira's arm  
"Ow" the man replied rubbing his arm as if it was pinched really hard

"Now that you two seem to have gone back to normal, let's order our food?" Athrun said rubbing his growling stomach

Kira nodded in agreement "Sounds like a plan" he said signalling for the waiter to come and take their orders.

* * *

"Man this sure is filling" Kira said questioning whether or not he'll be able to wish his meal

"Did the man with the appetite meet his match?" Cagalli teased, smirking at her younger brother

"Nah" the boy said reaching for his belt buckle quickly undoing it before turning his attention back to his food devouring it with every bite he took.

"Did you just undo your belt?" Lacus asked with a surprised look written on her face

"The hungry man nodded "You can stick your hand in later"

Immediately Athrun spat out whatever he had in this mouth and started bursting out in laughter while Cagalli and Lacus looked on in disgust "What the heck Kira!" Lacus said pushing him off his chair

"What was that for?" the man said picking himself up off the floor

"That's just gross" Cagalli said trying to push Kira's comment away from her mind

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?" Lacus asked giving a stern look

"She did, but if you're expecting an apology it isn't going to happen" Kira said firmly

Once Athrun was finally able to collect himself he reached over the table holding his fist out towards Kira "That was good, I'll give you props on that one." Smiling Kira returned the kind gesture "You know it" paying no attention to Cagalli and Lacus's reaction.

After everyone finished quenching their hunger with the bountiful feast they had on their plates they relaxed on their chairs taking in the sensation of being full. Kira slowly put back on his belt "Uh…" Kira groaned pulling his belt buckle over his enlarged stomach barely hooking it onto the other end. "Man that sure was hard" he said placing his hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently. His face etched with a smile from his delightful experience

"I can't wait to get some sleep!"

"That was very unattractive" Lacus said staring at Kira

"The odd thing is you love all this" the brunette said rubbing his stomach in a circular motion, prompting a giggle to pass through Lacus' lips

"You sure act like a lazy person" Athrun said chuckling, Kira raised his thumb in agreement

"What a coincidence see you here" said an icy cold voice from beyond the table, Kira looked up and seeing who he was he immediately correct his sitting position "Good evening Senor Crackers" the brunette said reaching over to gently grab Lacus' hand just in case he tried pulling something.

Ray chuckled "You should be kind to the man marrying your quote, unquote girlfriend if you can call her that"

Kira glanced over to Lacus and shrugged "Nah you're the funny one Senor Cracker" the brunette let go of Lacus' hand and corrected his outfit "For you see 1 + 1 isn't 2, but a window"

Lacus giggled at Kira's comment "Silly goose" she said playfully leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheek, Kira stared at Ray while Lacus did so, he watched an enraged Ray turn bright red, red like a ripe tomato. His fists were clenched and his veins were popping out on all sides of his neck "You seem to be having a fever" Kira commented trying to stick it to Ray.

"You aren't going to hurt me are you?" he added throwing his hands up pretending as if he was about to get attacked

Athrun and Cagalli looked on while Kira teased Ray, Cagalli had a worried expression written on her face while Athrun's demeanor was calm as always.

"I have a feeling that this is going to get rough" she whispered

"Kira's got this" Athrun replied trying to reassure her "Well I hope…"

After Lacus pulled away, Kira placed his hand on Lacus' thigh that was covered by the table cloth

"Kira!" she screamed while whispering, Kira smiled and kissed the top of her head "Sh…"

"So why are you here interrupting my dinner?" the brunette asked turning his attention back to the 'troublemaker'

"I'm here to take what's mine" Ray said pointing at Lacus, Kira shook his head in disapproval "I'm pretty sure she's mine, considering I was her first kiss, took her first time, she's staying at her house, in my room and is my date to this dinner"

Kira thought for a moment "Oh yeah, we also had to fake a relationship towards the end of high school, so I'm pretty sure that she's mine"

The fire in Ray's eyes burned with a passion "What the fuck!" he yelled out no longer being able to suppress his anger any longer "You slu-" not wanting to hear him say such a utterly disrespectful and useless work, Kira grabbed hold of the man's arm pulling him quickly towards the awaiting brunette. Kira grabbed Ray from the ends of his jacket flipping him onto the table forcing him through it breaking all the plates and glasses with the victims back as he fell through the table. "Ah!" he said wincing in pain.

Breathing heavily, the enraged Kira slowly let go of Ray's jacket. His eyes were clouded, filled with a fiery and evil intent to lay down the hurt onto the defenseless man who laid on the floor "Don't you ever call her that!" he screamed raising his fist in the air about to send another beating his way, when he suddenly felt his hands being held back by something. He turned his gazes to the right and saw Athrun holding him back, he turned his eyes down and saw Lacus holding onto his waist while Cagalli stood in front of him so that if he were to throw a punch, he would be hitting his sister first. "Kira no more" Athrun demanding fighting against the push of his business partner.

"Please… No more" the pink haired girl said shivering in her shoes, scared of what was going to happen. Grunting Kira shook free from their grasp, he turned his back towards them and started walking through the dead silence of the restaurant. The only thing that could be heard was the groaning of Ray who laid on the floor clenching his back with his hands. "Put it on my tab" demanded Kira before disappearing into the safety of night.


	9. Chapter 9: Phase Two

**CHAPTER 9**

**AT HOME**

Dressed in her beautiful pink nightgown, Lacus stared outside of the window in the living room as she gazed at the stunning city lights that filled the sky with different vibrant colours "It's a beautiful night isn't it" Cagalli asked joining Lacus on the sofa.

The girl turned and stared at Cagalli with a broken hearted look "I was scared Cagalli"

Wearing a worried look, she placed a hand on Lacus' lap "I know you were"

"I never thought he would ever harm someone"

Cagalli stared at her for a little bit trying to find the right words to say "What are you going to do Lacus?" Cagalli asked finally grasping the situation at hand.

"I-I don't know" Lacus said quietly tuning her saddened eyes back to the beautiful night scenery

"Knowing Kira, he won't come back until tomorrow morning"

The girl let out a deep exhale "That's okay I have work to do anyway"

Cagalli smiled "I'll work with you" she said pulling out a stack of paperwork that rested on the side of the sofa

"WHat are you doing today?" asked Lacus channeling her inner professional

"Urban planning, you?"

"Reading"

The tomboy flashed the girly girl a confused look "Reading?"

Lucas nodded "Reading bills that passed through the Senate"

"Ah, well have fun with that" Cagalli said playfully hitting Lacus' arm causing her to giggle "If only it was fun" she replied.

* * *

Athrun rolled around in bed, kicking the covers across the bed and onto the floor, waking up he groggily rubbed one eye "Where did Cags go?" he muttered trying to remember her saying something if anything at all

**Flashback**

"_I'll be up late tonight" Cagalli said fixing her hair into a bun_

"_Why's that?" Athrun replied resting on the bed while going over a form_

"_I have Orb work to do tonight" she said turning her attention to her navy blue haired boyfriend_

"_Going to check on Lacus too?" he asked knowing that she would want to check on her_

"_Yeah" she said nodding in affirmation, she reached for a stack of papers she had resting on one of their drawers. She grabbed them and started heading towards the door_

"_Well good luck and goodnight" Athrun said smiling_

"_Goodnight" she replied twisting the door handle to open it_

"_Love you" Athrun said crossing his arms, he watched for Cagalli's reaction because he knew that she was always terrible at expressing her feelings, blushing red she muttered "Love you too"_

"_What I can't hear you speak up" Athrun said chuckling making light of the situation_

"_You idiot you know what I mean" she said quietly before rushing out of the room, shutting the door behind her_

_Athrun stared at the closed door before covering himself with the covers "At least she's making progress" he said to himself, he yawned and dozed off to sleep._

**End Flashback**

"Oh yeah" Athrun said swinging his feet over to the side of the bed "She went to work on stuff" he slowly rose from his bed and started heading towards the entrance to his room, opening the door he walked down the stairs. The further he walked the more rays of sunlight hit his sensitive eyes "Kira should really put shaders on these windows" Athrun said squinting while using his hands as a visor for his eyes. He walked into the living room "well, well" Athrun said staring at the two girls who slept on the sofas opposite from each other.

"Looks like these two have been working really hard haven't they?" he asked himself, noticing that they weren't covered by blankets; he quickly ran upstairs and grabbed spare blankets before rushing back down the stairs to place them over the girls sleeping bodies. After doing so Athrun went about his usual routine, occasionally glancing over at the two, before he got himself ready for work. "I'm heading to work" he said out loud, he waited for a response but he did not get one, shrugging he grabbed his car keys and walked out the door closing it quietly behind him making sure not to wake both Cagalli and Lacus.

**AT ARCHANGEL INDUSTRIES**

Athrun walked through the glass doors and to the security check that asked for the person's identification, Athrun pulled out his security pass and pressed it against the scanner, once the system verified that he was indeed a human the security system unlocked the doors and started pulling them back to let him in "Entrance granted" it said pulling the doors back completely. Walking through he waved at the security guard that sat at the front desks "Morning" he said walking past the guard and to the elevator.

He clicked on the third button "Let's check on the third floor today" he said marking the floor off on his evaluation checklist. He waited until he got to the floor and for the elevator doors to open, stepping out of the elevator he stood on the floor that would be considered the 'intern floor' and as usual it was a very chaotic scene, which he expected from a floor that housed all of the companies interns.

"Crazy as ever" he said noting it in his evaluation

"Good morning everyone!" Athrun yelled grabbing the attention of everyone on the floor

"Good morning!" everyone replied in unison

THe man smiled "Let's make this short and simple. I'm going to be conducting a floor evaluation" almost immediately everyone who worked on the floor ran back to their workstations in panic not knowing that today they would be evaluated on, Athrun sighed "Here we go again"

The interns superior, Athrun Zala, spend the next few hours going through each person evaluating them separately, his folder that he thought would suffice filled up so quickly that he had to go and grab another one "Took longer than expected" Athrun said re-entering the elevator, sizing up the huge portfolio he had put together

"Good thing I'm not reviewing all this" he said clicking the 33rd button on the navigator. He waited until he reached the top floor, stepping out he placed the portfolio on one of the his PA's desks "Hand this over to the board will you?" he asked walking past the desk

"Yes sir right away" the PA replied

"Great!" Athrun said pushing against the doors that led to his and Kira's office

Walking down the hall that housed the executive offices of the company, he passed by his office and continued on down the hallway until he was standing in front of the last office connected to the hall. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open.

"Good morning" Athrun said pushing away the stacks of paper that lined the walls of the office, looking past the stacks he saw a man resting his head on the desk, he groggily lifted his head "What?" the brunette asked not wanting to hear a person's voice.

"I see you kicked it into high gear tackling all the paperwork" Athrun said looking at one of the stacks resting to his right

Kira nodded "Yeah, the stacks on the right are going to the board today" he said pointing the 15 stacks of paper that blocked his bookshelf

"The ones on the left are completed complex work I did last night" he said pointing to his left

Athrun walked over to them "Oh nice, we need those; I'll send them out later today? He asked

Kira raised his thumb up in approval "Yes sir, and this" he said grabbing the paper on his desk

"These are the terms I've signed that will allow us to operate as a commercial business in the PLANTS, Meurin will be submitting this once she gets here" Kira dropped the contract back onto his desk

"When did you finish all these?" Athrun said impressed with Kira's output

"Started last night, finished just before you came to work" the brunette said placing his head back on the desk

"Now if you'll excuse me, I will be taking a nap"

"I'll put it on her desk" Athrun said grabbing the contract off Kira's desk

"Take your stuff while you're at it" the sleepy partner replied, Athrun nodded and one by one started to move his side of the paperwork over to his office. When he finished he walked out of the hall and to Meyrin's desk

"Good morning Meyrin" Athrun said placing the contract on her desk

"He finished it?" she asked looking through the document

The man nodded "Yeah, I skimmed the document he wants everything set in stone by the end of the week before we move up to the PLANTS"

The girl nodded "The plan just received the green light by the board, I'll be collecting the details later today" Meyrin reached into her bag and pulled out a portfolio "I met with the the Dominion's CFO, she and I moved all the financial documents here yesterday. This is the company's official fiscal records" she said handing it over to him

Athrun took it off her hands and started looking through it "Kira's hunch to buyout this place sure was a good one" he said surprised at the company's achievements and current projects

"I moved the patents over to Kira's office before I left the office yesterday" Meyrin said sitting herself down on her chair

"He's already putting them to use, I saw his bulletin board and he's already coming up with ideas. By the looks of it he'll be using his newly acquired technology to improve our current OS" Athrun said pulling a chair to him taking his place beside the EA.

Meyrin logged herself into the company database "If my calculations are correct, we are on course to sell an estimated 50 billion by the end of this month" she said pointing to her numbers

"Kira will be opening a new section to the building next month that will allow aspiring creators to use our resources and our technology to advance their creations" Athrun said directing Meyrin's screen to the plan for next month.

"Yeah he told me about that, he has told me that he'll be having them pay a creation fee along with a patent fee if they want to use our resources"

Athrun nodded in confirmation "If the aspiring creators are serious about their products then they'll pay both fees, they'll also be signing a contract allowing us to grab 13% of all profits if their creation does sell"

"A potential 500k is up for grabs in fees, but the profit that could result from this could be huge for us"

Meyrin raised her finger "Along with the potential revenue we could take in from our arrival in the PLANTS will be very beneficial too"

"Exactly" Athrun said playfully ruffling Meyrin's hair "I will leave you to your work, thanks for helping out"

The girl smiled "It's my pleasure" before turning her attention back on her work


	10. Chapter 10: A Woman's Mission

**CHAPTER 10**

"Mmm" Lacus groaning slowly pushing herself up from the couch. She brought one hand up to her face and rubbing her left eye before bringing herself up so that she was now sitting on the couch. She pulled the strap of her nightgown back onto her shoulder and looked around the room.

"Good morning" Cagalli said still dressed in her pajamas, with her breakfast bowl in hand

"Moning" the sleepy girl replied pushing the blanket to the other side of the couch

"What are you going to do today?" Cagalli asked spreading butter on her toast she had resting on one of her plates

"Eat, shower, change, and talk to Kira"

Cagalli smiled at the earnest comment "He's still at work you know"

The pink haired girl pushed her disheveled hair away from her eyes "I know, we're going to meet him there" she said finally pushing herself off the couch stumbling forward into the kitchen to grab her food

"What are you going to talk to Kira about?"

"Why he does what he does" the girl replied in a very cryptic manner

Cagalli frowned "Elaborate"

"I want to know why he smokes, why he drinks, why he's so emotionally driven"

The blonde started clapping her hands "Well good on you for asking questions I don't want to ask"

"Do you know why?" Lacus asked hoping that his sister would know the answer to some of her questions

She raised her arms in question "I don't know, but I would think it's due to stress"

"That cannot be the only reason though" Lacus replied refusing to accept Cagalli's simple response to a complex question

"Then I don't know, he seems normal to me. If anything you should know since you sleep in his room" the tomboy exclaimed pointing out the obvious

"But I didn't witness anything abnormal though"

THen maybe you're over exaggerating the issue" Cagalli said coming to her own decision

"I'm not Cagalli, it isn't like Kira" the pink haired woman said firmly.

"I'm not exaggerating anything" she repeated once more

"Okay well talking to me won't' help either of us" utter cagalli growing tired of the bickering, Lacus nodded in agreement and quickly made her food. She powered through her breakfast and almost immediately after putting her bowl into the sink ran upstairs to get dressed for the day. Once Lacus left the room Cagalli let out a long sigh, pushing all the air out of her body "But I do know why" she mumbled out loud to herself "I just hope Kira tells you" she said running her fingers along the length of the kitchen island before she too went to her room to get ready for the day.

Meeting down in front of the door they grabbed their bags before they were about to head out "Ready?" Cagalli asked putting her shoes

"Mhm" Lacus replied strapping on her scandals

"Alright let's get going" she said walking out of the door alongside Lacus

"How are we going to get there?" the pink haired girl said enjoying the cool summer breeze "There aren't any cars here"

Cagalli chuckled "Kira has a collection of cars" she said pointing to the driveway, Lacus watched as the ground opened up revealing a SUV that was hidden underneath the floor

"Just how?" Lacus asked in awe

"It's a Kira invention" Cagalli responded walking towards the SUV.

**AT ARCHANGEL INDUSTRIES**

"This is the first time I've seen the building up close" Lacus said stepping out of the car

"Really?"

Lacus nodded in affirmation

"That's weird since you're down here so much I thought you would have visited it by now" Cagalli said walking to the front entrance of the building, they walked through the doors until they were stepped by the automated security system. SHe pressed a button on the navigator.

"Hello?" said a voice over the intercom

"Let us in Athrun!" Cagalli yelled into the speaker

"Geez, don't need to tell" Athrun uttered, a beep echoed throughout the space signalling the doors to retract slowly. The blonde turned her attention to Lacus and signalled for her to follow which she obediently did. They walked past the reception and towards the elevators.

"I don't know Cagalli" Lacus said standing in front of the elevator doors

"Don't know about what?" she asked stepping into the elevator

"I'm not good with elevators" Lacus replied slowly backing away from it

Cagalli smiled and grabbed hold of her wrists "Don't worry we're not going too high up"

Lacus started at the elevator, and back at her friend. She did it for sometime before she finally let out a long exhale "Fine" she said hesitantly stepping into the small box.

The door closed behind them and immediately Lacus made her way to the corner of the elevator and clamped onto the rails. She watched Cagalli turn towards the elevator panel, her fingers ran across each individual button, examining each one with detail before he fingers came to rest on the last button, the 33rd button.

"I thought we weren't going too high up" Lacus screamed once she felt the elevator move

"Sorry I lied" Galli said grinning

* * *

"You know Kira's down in the cafe having his lunch right" Athrun said as the doors to the elevator opened

"I know, aren't you going to get food too?" Cagalli asked stepping out of the elevator, following closely behind her Lacus stumbled out of the box relieved that she was once again on solid ground

"It's in my office, I had to finish moving some papers over to the board" he replied glancing over at one of the Pa's screens.

Cagalli smirked "Athrun doing work? What is this?" she said taking a playful jab at her boyfriend

"I do a lot of work" he said waving his clipboard around

"I do the managerial part, and Kira does everything else"

"Kira must have his hands full everyday" Lacus added finally being able to collect herself

"Oh don't worry about him, Meyrin helps out with the contracting and financials" the man said ruffling Meyrin's hair once again causing her to giggle.

He turned his attention to the two girls and started walking towards them "What bring you up here?"

"I cam to speak to Kira" Lacus responded

Athrun crossed his arms and gave Lacus a hard long stare before backing off "If there is any one who can get to Kira it would be you" he said giving her the benefit of the doubt.

Lacus smiled "May I see his office?"

Athrun raised his eyebrow in thought "it smells of alcohol there"

"And?"

"It's also surrounded in paper"

"It doesn't matter to me" she said firmly

"You're a tough nut to crack eh" Athrun said sighing "Very very persistent" taking one deep breath in he exhaled "Okay follow me" he said walking down the hall while Cagalli and Lacus followed closely behind. They walked until they made it to Kira's office "You've asked for it" he unlocked the door and pushed it open revealing the mess that was Kira's office.

"Wow" Lacus said holding her nose "It smells like alcohol"

Told you" Athrun replied

Lacus took one step in before she heard the door close behind her "Well good luck!" Cagalli said from the other side of the door.

"Cagalli! Athrun!" Lacus yelled banging against the door trying to pull it open

"Kira is on his way up right now" said a female voice from behind the door. THe sounds of footsteps running down the hall filled the room until it vanished.

Lacus sighed "What do you guys have in store?" she asked herself looking around the room

She walked to Kira's bossman chair and sat down "Why do you drink so much" she sighed looking at the bottle filled corner. Her eyes trailed to each corner of the room, examining every little detail "Very very missy" she mumbled.

She waited around in the chair, slowly spinning around in it as she waited for Kira to come up

"Why do I have to go to my office?" said a voice that was growing louder with every step

"He's coming!" Lacus told herself, she turned the chair so that the back was facing the entrance, she listened as the doorknob opened followed by the door swinging open "What did you do to my office?" Kira said scanning the office for any pranks

"Nothing, nothing at all" Cagalli said innocently

Kira took one step into the office "I don't know it seems really fishy in here"

"I think it's just the smell of alcohol" Athrun replied pushing Kira from behind, Athrun immediately grabbed for the door swinging it shut

"Athrun! What the fuck!" Kira yelled as he started to pull against the door  
"Don't resist!" Athrun replied trying his hardest to keep the door

Kira placed one foot against the door and used it as a boost to help him pry the door open, but to no avail

"I locked the door with the security system you made, and disabled all your API making ability so you won't be able to break the code"

Kira sighed "What do you want me to do?"

"Easy Kira" Cagalli said "Turn around"

Kira turned around with his arms crossed as he stared at his desk, the chair slowly turned revealing the waiting Lacus who sat in it "Hi Kira"

"Uh h-hey" Kira said scratching his head

I'll let you out when you're done talking" Athrun said

"Well crap" Kira said to himself expecting the worst to come

"W-What brings you here today?" the man flashing an embarrassed smile

Lacus pulled herself off the chair "I came to talk to you"

"About?"

The girl raised his finger and pointed to the booze filled corner of the room "What's in the corner?"

Kira's eyes trailed her finger, until it fell onto what she was pointing to "Well crap" he said trying to find the words to say "Oh that? Those are my friends I'm holding it for them"

"But you said it yourself, you don't have any friends" Lacus responded shooting Kira's statement down before it could even lift off of the ground. She turned her body so that she was now facing Kira and started to slowly walk towards him.

Panicking the brunette slowly started to back up until his back pressed against the door

"Why are you backing up?" Lacus asked now standing in front of him, her eyes shining and her mouth lined with a smirk proud at how fast she could control him, how easy it was for her to wrap him around her finger.

"W-Well it's because you're getting unusually close" he said trying to divert his eyes from meeting her stunning blue eyes.

"Why is that a problem now? We share the same bed" she twirled Kira's tie around her finger and tugged on it forcing his face to come closer to hers

"Tell me why do you choose to hide and lie to me?" she whispered seductively into his ear

"W-What do you mean?" the boy said his cheeks slowly turned a rossy red, trying his hardest to hide his embarrassment.

Kira moved his hands up and placed them on Lacus' hip as he tried to gently push her away

"Tell me Kira, what's your reason?" Lacus demanded shaking his attempt to push her away him off to the side "I deserve to know"

"Health problems" the brunette said finally giving into Lacus' request

"What do you mean?"

"I had a heart attack a few weeks ago" he replied finally being able to muster up the courage to look her in the eyes

"A worried frown found it's way onto her face "Kira… that doesn't mean you should worsen your health"

Kira sighed "I have Arrhythmia Lacus" he slowly pushed Lacus to the side and started walking towards his desk

"Arrhythmia?" she asked, her eyes followed him as he made his way to his desk

"Abnormal heartbeat, it requires me to take pills to keep my heart in check or else I'll experience painful chest pains, I'll become super weak to the point of collapse or even better I could have another heart attack"

Kira coughed into his free hand "Basically I can die at any moment of the day" he turned towards Lacus, turning his back against the desk. He moved his arms back resting them on the table using them as support. "Which is why I live everyday as my last, I'm going to die anyway so what's the point?"

"I'm your point" Lacus said quietly, gently clasping her hands together

A chuckled escaped his lips, he shook his head in disapproval "This disease can take my life whenever it wants, I don't want to cling onto something only to have it be stripped away from me!" Kira cried out in frustration at the very thought this one thing could ruin all that he was.

Like what she has done many times before, she walked up to Kira and gently grabbed him by his shirt "Live for me?" she said trying her hardest not to make her voice shake, the very thought of losing him let alone him pushing her away shook her. It made her defenseless and scared "Fight for me?"

"Come on do you really want to stay with a guy that could die young? The boy said in a saddened tone, disappointed that he was the reason why Lacus felt the way she did.

"Please?" her response echoed throughout the room, a cry, a plead, a caring voice called out at him. Finding the word to say Kira watched on as the person who loved him more than anything in this world shook in her skin, trembling, cold and frightened. The barely audible sound of her crying filled the room, her her hand that clenched his shirt loosen with every passing second.

Kira immediately wrapped his arms around her, he pulled Lacus into his chest holding her right, holding her firmly. He felt Lacus' arms wrap around his back holding onto his blazer, she buried her face into Kira's chest as she began to weep softly.

"You know, you haven't changed one bit" Kira said smiling whilst stroking her beautiful long pink hair "Thoughtless concern for me, a soft and tender voice whenever we talk"

"You know I loved you since we were little kids" Lacus said mumbling into his chest

Smiling a sincere smile Kira replied "As did I"

Lacus pulled away, brought her hands to her watered eyes and wiped the tears away from her cheeks and aqua blue eyes. Once she wiped her tears away she locked eyes with Kira's beautiful amethyst eyes "Why didn't you ask em out back then if you did?"

Kira playfully pinched her nose "Academics first my love" he brought his hands up resting them on her reddened cheeks as he stared into her aqua blues. The two smiled "What?" Lacus said loveling staring into his eyes

"I don't want this moment to end" Kira told himself "I love you"

"I love you too" she moved her arms underneath his blazer and held onto his dress shirt once more, their faces slowly gravitated towards each other "We can't seem to stop can we?" Kira said moving teasingly slow towards Lacus' waiting lips

Lacus giggled and shook her head "Seems we can't" her lips grazed his before finally resting on his sharing a light, but passionate kiss. The two pulled away "Wow" they said in unison causing them to chuckle. Lacus released her grip from around his waist allowing him to move around freely once again. Kira turned and walked towards the door "Maybe they'll let us out" he placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed against it. He pushed it open without anyone pushing or pulling against him, he poked his head out and peered into the hallway, no one was around it was completely empty.

"Was this door even locked?" he asked himself, he turned his attention back to Lacus "I haven't showered and I stink. I'm heading home to change, come with?" nodding immediately she grabbed onto his arm as the two ventured out into the empty hall.

"I smell you know"

"No you don't" Lacus replied placing her nose against his arm giving it a big sniff "Okay… Maybe a little"

Kira chuckled "I told you" the two walked until they made it to the entrance to the hall, where they stood face to face with a line of security guards lining in the room their pistols drawn towards the middle of the room. The guns drawn, armed, and readied all pointing towards the man in the middle Ray. He stood there firmly his gun pointed down the hallway at Athrun and Cagalli who stood blocking the entrance.

"The man of the hour!" Ray cried out pointing his gun towards Kira

"Ray what are you doing!" Lacus cried clinging onto Kira's arm

"I still didn't forget what you did to me" the man said waving his sling around

Kira shrugged and nodded amazed at his achievement "Lacus let go?" he asked

"No" she replied holding onto him tighter than before, not taking no for an answer he turned his attention the his business partner who was glancing behind him. Kira signalled for Athrun to come and take Lacus off to the side away from harm.

Athrun nodded and hesitantly moved back and placed a hand on Lacus' wrist.

"Athrun!" Lacus yelled trying to shake free from Athrun's pull, Kira prided Lacus from his arm making it easier for Athrun to pull both Cagalli and Lacus off to the side

"Don't worry" Kira said trying to reassure her, he turned his attention back to the man with the gun pointed at him

"It's going to take more than a gun to put me down" Kira replied placing his hand on his hips "Regardless of what happens here, you'll still lose"

"That doesn't matter to me" Ray said laughing "Harm is what I want" he started to wave his gun around aimlessly. He cocked the gun and pointed it back at him

"Kira!" Lacus cried out trying to free herself from Athrun's grip

"Do it I dare you" Kira exclaimed holding his arms out in acceptance

"Are you not afraid of death?"

"I'm not afraid" the boy stated, slowly walking towards Ray

The man gripped the gun hard "Don't move I'll shoot!"

"I dare you" said a calm man walking towards his demise

"Ray please!" Lacus yelled out as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Shut up!" the man said pulling the trigger. The room went silent, everyone stared at Kira who stood in the center of the room, he looked at his right arm and sighed "You tore up my sleeve" Kira said running his hand over the rip "But you've proved something to me one day" he lifted his head and smiled at Ray "You're a bad shot"

Ray pulled the trigger once more, Kira jolted back clenching his right arm "Ow" he lifted his hand revealing a deep wound, blood covered the palm of his hand, dripped down his fingers and fell onto the floor staining it.

Soon a barrage of shots came from Ray as he unloaded a clip into Kira's body. Oddly enough Kira never once did falter, he stood tall and firm. Never once did he wobble or shake, fall to the floor, or cry for mercy. Ray was so focused on impaling Kira that he didn't sense the rush of security guards tackle him to the floor, the gun fell from his evil hands and rested on the floor in front of him, struggling underneath the dogpile Ray yelled "How are you not dead?!" he said astonished at the very fact that Kira was still able to support himself.

The battle scared brunette slowly picked up his arms "I'm stronger than you think" he said weakly

"Gah!" said a struggling Ray trying to kick his way out of the guards grasps, slowly he got dragged into the elevator "This isn't the last time you've dealt with me Yamato!" Ray yelled before the elevator doors closed on him.

Kira stared at the closed elevator, he smiled weakly "Good riddance" before collapsing to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11: Phase Three

**CHAPTER 11**

"The doctors finally got his body to stabilize" Athrun said quietly walking out of Kira's hospital room, he moved towards the shaking Lacus who was being cradled in Cagalli's arms "It's okay Lacus"

"I couldn't do anything!" tears rolled down her cheeks in a never ending stream. Her tears fell down her cheeks and onto her loosely buttoned shirt, soaking it.

"We could do anything Lacus, and that's okay" Athrun sat down in the chair beside her, his back hunched, his hands in his lap as he went over the events in his head. A emotionally driven Lacus violently turned towards him, she brought her hand up and slapped him across the face; letting out a loud scream in the process.

"I hate you!" she cried mad that Athrun had pulled her from Kira, frustrated because she felt that she could have done something to spare Kira's health, only if Athrun hadn't pulled her away. "If you didn't pull me away!" she struck him across the face once more "I could have done something to save him!" she slapped him again, she was going to strike him again but she wasn't able to.

"Enough" the blonde responded, gently holding back Lacus' arm

Athrun moved his hand to his rossy red cheeks and started caressing it gently, slowly ridding the numb, stinging feeling that lingered in his cheeks. "Do you honestly think that it would be in Kira's best interest to have you in the line of fire?" Athrun said angrily, his jaded eyes pierced into Lacus.

Lacus averted her eyes, not being able to formulate a response she raised her shoulders in protest.

"No one person can solve a problem Lacus, you need to understand that" the man said trusting himself from his seat. He crossed his arms and walked towards Kira's closed hospital door and leaned against it, his eyes gazing through the small window staring at the lightly coloured green curtains that surrounded the bed frame of his business partner and long time. "Knowing that guy" he said pointing at Kira through the door "He would want me to continue working, business as usual"

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked not really grasping what Athrun was trying to say, she gently let go of Lacus' wrist and turned her attention towards her boyfriend

"I'll carry on Kira's agenda" Athrun slowly turned his body so that his back was now resting against the door "And it involves you" he said pointing at Lacus

The emotional pink haired girl brought her hand to her lap and gently clasped it with her other one "Me?" she asked scared of what Athrun had in store for her

Athrun smiled and nodded "Yes you"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lacus groggily lifted herself up from Kira's bed, her disheveled hair covered her aqua blue eyes and her beautiful silk nightgown she wore on her petit frame hung on loosely onto her figure. She took her strap and placed it back onto her shoulder before burying her face back into her pillow. She laid there surrounded by pillows and blankets covering her body "mmm" she mumbled into the pillow, she slowly turned onto her side and peered at the digital clock that rested on the bedside table it read '9:30am'

'Kira come cuddle with me" she said out loud breaking the deafening silence, hoping that something if anything would answer her. She grabbed hold of a pillow and squeezed it tightly "mmmm, love me kira" she said as a light red pigment found it's way onto her awaiting cheeks, her mind replaying their hot and intimate moments they've shared over the course of the week. After she was able to settle down her racing mind she rolled out of bed still clenching the pillow tightly to her chest as she proceeded to head down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning" Lacus yawned stumbling towards the couch, she jumped up and landed onto it, tucking her knees close to her body whilst burying her face once again into the pillow.

"Does the baby want to eat?" Cagalli teased using her baby voice

Lacus giggled "Yes please" she replied

Cagalli sighed "Fine I see how it is" she said regretfully making Lacus her breakfast

"Thank you" the tired Lacus said smiling at her friend

Placing Lacus' food on a portable table she brought it towards the resting girl on the couch "Here you go my love, eat up and get big and strong"

"Okay you can stop now" Lacus said smiling brightly

"What are you guys doing? We need to get going" Athrun said struggling to put on his wristwatch as he walked into the kitchen.

The two girls looked at him with confused looks "We're having breakfast, what are you doing"

"We need to get going to the terminal" Athrun said lightly tapping his foot against the hardwood floor

"But I just woke up" Lacus replied taking a sip from her coffee she had on her table

"Then finish up, get ready and let's get going!" Athrun said clapping his hand as if he was an Athletic coach trying to motivate his athletes.

"I don't want to go anywhere today" Lacus said giving her honest opinion "I refuse to leave this house"

"But I need your help today" Athrun said pleading

"What are you trying to pull off here Athrun?" Cagalli asked not buying into Athrun's plea for them to accompany him wherever he wanted to go today

Athrun sighed and crossed his arms "We need to talk to your father Lacus" he said firmly

The pink haired girl took a little bite from her toast "About?" she said mumbling through her mouth full of food.

"Do you love Kira?" Athrun asked trying to use Kira as a tool to persuade her into doing it for Kira

Lacus gave him a long hard stare "Yes, I do love him"

Fist pumping, Athrun quickly started to gesture for her to get up from her seat "Then please tag along, Kira wanted to do this and it'll only work if you help out" he placed his two palms together begging for her to tag along.

Lacus continued to nibble from her toast she had in her hands "hmm" she said out loud taking another bite from her food "Fine, I'll tag along" she said placing her food back onto her table, she moved the portable table to the side of the couch and swung her feet over. She placed her hands on the couch and pushed herself forward onto her feet "I'll be in twenty" she proclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen.

Athrun waited by the door as the two girls changed and got ready, once they were prepped and ready to rumble; Athrun quickly pushed them out the door and towards the car where they quickly drove off in the direction of the terminal.

"What exactly is the plan?" Lacus asked staring out outside the car window

"Kira was going to buy out your father" Athrun said turning into the parking lot of the terminal

"Damn" was the only word that fell from Cagalli's lips

A confused Lacus turned her attention to the man driving the car "How? My father won't accept knowing him" she said matter of factly

The navy-blue haired man chuckled "That's when you come into play" he pulled into the parking lot, reaching for his seatbelt he turned off the engine and unbuckled the latch holding him onto his seat "Our shuttle is waiting" he said pushing open the door

"Athun you know Lacus and I cannot take a normal shuttle" uttered Cagalli rushing to gather her thing she had sprawled out all over the car

Lacus let out a cute lighthearted giggle "You're slow" she said grabbing her purse she had resting to her side, she turned her tiny frame towards the door and pushed it open slowly following Athrun inside.

"And she says I'm slow" the annoyed blonde said to herself as she pulled herself from the car, slamming the door shut behind her "I'm not slow" she muttered once more before she entered through the doors of the terminal.

As usual the terminal was buzzing with activity with people walking towards the shuttle docks heading to the PLANTS, the lines full to capacity with people waiting to get their tickets. To the right was the reception area filled with citizens waiting for their shuttle to arrive while to the left people were lined up at the different fast food restaurants waiting to grab themselves a quick meal before they head off to catch their flight.

"Took you long enough" Athrun said placing his hands on his waist

"Shut up" the blonde replied rolling her eyes at him

The boy flashed a sincere smile "Follow me" he began to walk towards the boarding platforms bypassing the lines of people and the security checkpoints that were in place for 'normal' citizens, luckily for them they weren't normal citizens.

"Athrun you know we cannot take a normal shuttle" Lacus repeated once more her comment echoing inside the docking bay

"Kira has his own shuttle" he stated pointing to a large shuttle that was docked at the end of the long platform

"Damn, he's a wealthy man" Cagalli said in awe at the sheer size at the shuttle "May need to beg for more expensive things more often" she whispered to herself thinking about all the possible ways she could blackmail her brother into buying her things.

**IN THE SHUTTLE**

Lacus ran her index finger against the shining granite table that was situated in the middle of two very comfortable chairs, her finger skimmed the surface of the table until it reached the very edge. She maneuvered her body into the seat, and relaxed into it letting out a big puff of air "How come my shuttle isn't as nice as Kira's" the pink haired girl muttered to herself while twirling her long strands of hair with her fingers

"When Kira bought this I went crazy" Athrun replied taking a seat on the large sofa beside her "This shuttle costed us a lot more than what we were able to spend at the time"

"Where are the water bottles?!" Cagalli yelled rummaging through the cabinets of the built-in kitchen

"Left side!" Athrun yelled back at her

He moved his emerald green eyes back onto Lacus "It's all over the news you know" he said turning on the miniature TV screen that was on just above the tabletop "Meyrin and I have been working around the clock to keep everything under wraps"

"That's true" Cagalli added finally joining them with a water bottle in hand

"Here is my plan, I will be using all the events that has happened over the course of this week to convince your father that the decisions he is making are wrong" Athrun turned the screen channel over showing that indeed the news of Kira's hospitalization has been spreading throughout the two great nations.

"Regardless of what happens I will buy your father out, and I will take Ray to court" his eyes shifted back to the girls who gave him their full undivided attention "And if you truly love Kira then you'll help me achieve the ambitions Kira has"

"Do you love Kira" Cagalli asked breaking her own silence

Lacus stuck out her tongue "You guys already know my answer since you've asked that question so many times today"

Cagalli's eyes sparkled with joy "That's good to hear" she relaxed into her chair and brought her left hand to her temples "This sure has been a long week"  
"Tell me about it" Athrun and Cagalli replied in unison

**IN THE PLANTS**

Stepping off the shuttle, they made haste down the tunnel and towards the main building of the PLANTS terminal where they were greeted by men in military uniform. The two ZAFT soldiers saluted their Commander and Chief Lacus Clyne "Welcome back ma'am!" they yelled out in unison.

A bright smile found it's way onto Lacus' face "Hello boys" she grabbed Cagalli's hand who in turn grabbed Athrun's as Lacus led them out of the chaos that was the PLANTS terminal. Following not too far behind were the two ZAFT military personnel.

"Are you ready to confront your father?" Cagalli asked knowing that Lacus never did once go against her father's wishes.

"What Ray did was not acceptable, I will not marry someone like that" Lacus firmly stated. The feeling of knowing that the person that she loved was hospitalized because of him stung her already fragile heart (Sneak peek at my other story chapter title? Who knows!)

"But are you ready though?"

A light, cool breeze brushed through Lacus' lush and beautiful pink hair, the jacket to her outfit fluttered in the wind, she pushed her hair back behind her ear as she looked out onto the city "Yeah". Eventually their limo came pulling up to the front entrance of the building. Athrun reached for the door handle and pulled on it opening the door "Ladies first" he said signalling for the ladies to step in which they obediently did.

"To my father's work please" Lacus asked as Athrun closed the door behind him

"Very well madam" said the driver setting forth towards their destination, Siegel's office.

The car whizzed by the city buildings and eventually started to roll across the bridge that connected the terminal to the mainland. The glistening sun sparkled as its rays hit the waters below reflecting the light and warmth the sun gave.

"I think this is my favorite part of my job" Lacus said marvelling at the magnificent site to ever grace her crystal blue eyes.

"You were always the person to enjoy the outdoors" Cagalli replied looking over at the mentally drooling Lacus.


End file.
